Mon passage dans le Manga de One Piece !
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: Akany, jeune et rebelle fait face à un choix le plus dur pour elle. Famille ou Rêve ? Elle a un rêve, rentrer dans le manga de One Piece. Mais une dure réalité qu'est la société aujourd'hui lui montre, que ce monde n'existe pas. Il ne s'agit que d'un manga. Elle, n'y croit pas et va réussir à y pénétrer. Comment ? Lisez ! En cours d'écriture !
1. Prologue

_**Prologue :**_

Akany, une jeune adolescente de 17 ans, commence une mauvaise journée, à la maison puis continue jusqu'au lycée. Un mauvais présentiment la garde, mais ne fait pas pas attention. Mais que cela cache t-il ?

La réalité si dure que notre monde est une fatalité pour elle. Elle connait son futur, le chômage la guerre, la mort. Elle ne veut pas. Elle veut rester elle, une fille pleine de vie qui profite sans se soucier des choses qui l'entourent. Une vie pleine d'aventure et mystères.

Et si cette journée si cruelle, la menait vers son rêve le plus cher. Mais à une condition ! Elle doit perdre sa vie actuelle, ses amis, sa famille, son train train habituel pour un autre, totalement rythmé en action et aventures, toujours plus dangereuses !

Son choix entre deux mondes, une seule solution.

Akany, jeune rebelle devra faire ce choix, mais cela a un prix. Elle doit décider entre sa famille/amis et un voyage sans fin dans le monde merveilleux de One Piece. A sa place, que feriez vous ? Elle, a fait un lourd sacrifice et a choisi son destin !

Grande réflexion sur nos choix de tous les jours ainsi que de leurs conséquences sur notre destin/avenir.

" _On a toujours le choix ! On est la même la somme de ses choix_ " de **Joseph O'Connor**.

" _Tout change continuellement. Vous devez l'accepter et agir en conséquence_ " de **Swami Prajnanpada** (Philosophe Indien)


	2. Chapter 1 : Présentation

Chapitre 1 : Présentation.

Je HAIS la société dans laquelle je vis et à laquelle je suis attachée depuis ma mise au monde ! Voilà ce que j'ai envie de crier au monde qui m'entoure, à mes profs, mes parents, mes amis. Personne ne comprend pourquoi notre société est si catastrophique, pourtant tout semble si bien fonctionner dans d'autre pays ou monde. Je pense à un autre monde … Tout autre que le mien, où la justice est largement différente à la nôtre, bien qu'injuste elle me semble plus raisonnable.

Ecouteurs dans les oreilles, portable à la main, musique à fond. Droite et sérieuse, quoique un peu endormie, voilà mon état d'esprit dès le matin. Mon regard se fait sérieux mais désinvolte sur mon lycée, que je n'apprécie guère à la vue du panel de mentalités profondes vivantes dans ma ville. Je fais partie des rares à avoir une conscience propre et non influencable dans ce lycée. Enfin bon …

Un prof passe à côté de moi, et me dit encore la même phrase.

« Il faut être à l'heure et travailler plus sérieusement si tu veux réussir dans la vie, Akany. »

Voilà ce que j'entends matin et soir, lycée et maison, des profs et de mes parents.

Au faite ! Je m'appelle Akany, j'ai 16 ans, mais j'ai 17 dans plus d'un mois. Chouette non ?

Je mesure environ 1m75, j'ai des longs bruns, des yeux bleus-gris. Oh malheur, je suis myope depuis ma tendre enfance, mais je porte des lentilles. (C'est mieux et plus pratique)

Je vis en Charente Maritime, en France à la Rochelle. Je suis une élève sérieuse avec une moyenne de 14.12, je n'ais aucune idée sur un futur métier et franchement si j'avais une idée, je pense pas que ça soit réalisable. Pourquoi me diriez vous ?

La crise, le chômage, le manque d'argent … Etc

Je vois que vous avez compris, je suis la plus persiste de France ! Y'a pas pire que moi ! Sauf si Madame Perona passe par là ! Roow ! Pourquoi, je ramène toujours un personnage d'un manga sur la réalité ! Je suis nulle ! Mais … j'ai un rêve …

Je veux …

_**Rentrer dans le monde fabuleux de One Piece.**_


	3. Chapter 2 : Journée de Cours & Ennui

**Chapitre 2 : Journée de Cours & ennui.**

**- Mercredi 25 Septembre, 6h30**

_Biiiip Biiip Biiip Biiip !_

Zuut ! C'est déjà l'heure de se lever, la nuit est passée trop vite !

J'envoie d'un coup de poing, valser mon réveil à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de me rendre compte que c'était mon portable qui sonnait. Il est maintenant à l'autre bout de la pièce et il sonne de plus en plus fort ! Raaaaw !

Je me lève en m'étirant et frappe mon chat couché à ma gauche comme à son habitude. Il part en sifflant, mécontent d'être réveillé d'une manière aussi brutale qu'aujourd'hui. Tu l'auras cherché, bon à rien.

Bref, ma routine !

Tel un zombie en quête de cerveau, je pars à la salle de bain, et me déshabille après avoir dit un inaudible et éternel bonjour à mes parents. Je règle la température de l'eau sur 40 degrés, celle du corps humain à quelques peu. L'eau coule doucement sur mon cuir chevelu avant de suivre le chemin tout tracé de ma colonne vertébral avant de finir sa course sur le sol de la douche, quoi de plus normal, il suit l'attraction terrestre. Après une dizaine de minutes à me laver, je finis par sortir les cheveux mouillées totalement réveillée mais d'une humeur maussade. Je vous explique pourquoi, je suis si maussade alors qu'une belle journée pourrait se préparer devant moi. Je suis cultivée, je regarde les informations à la télévision, lis les articles de presse sur le net et dans le journal. Je vois couramment et constamment les mêmes problèmes, les mêmes thèmes …

Chômage, entreprise qui ferme, travail, crise, attentats et j'en passe !

Bref, c'est pas du joyeux sur la planète Terre.

Je pars en ronchonnant dans ma chambre pour me préparer au lycée, rien de plus banal et ennuyant le matin.

Je ne suis pas du genre coquette, c'est-à-dire que je ne me maquille pas, je ne portes rien d'extravagant et de choquant, pas de talons haut ni vêtements chics. Pas que ça à faire de dépenser là dedans !

Je préfère les personnes qui restent au naturel comme moi, qui cherchent à rester simple et tant pis si ça plait pas !

**- 7h00**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait très simple au niveau de mes habits. Sweet à capuche noir avec des fleurs grises, un jean bleu foncé slim, débardeur gris, chausette blanche et courte avec basket noires/roses

Mes cheveux de couleur blond vénitien détachés volent dans tous les sens et ressemblent à un nie de corneille.

Enfin prête pour le petit déjeuner ! Youuupi ! J'ai trop faaaim ! Je descends un peu trop rapidement les escaliers et me vautre à plein ventre sur le carrelage glissant. Aouch !

Je me relève et pars dans la cuisine où m'attendant mon bol et mes céréales.

Je prends la boîte de céréales Lion et m'en verse un bon bol. Mon père passe et me demande si j'ai bien dormi, je réponds par l'affirmative comme d'habitude. Je parles de mes problèmes personnelles à personne, sauf parfois à ma sœur mais je la vois pas souvent.

Je mange tranquillement, mes pensées ailleurs vers un autre monde, tout autre que celui où je vis.

Celui de One Piece.

Je rêvasse devant mon bol, et finis par lâcher ma cuillère, qui tombe droit dans mon bol, celui-ci se renverse sur mon jean et va lamentablement se briser sur le carrelage.

_CLIING_ !

- Flûte ! Ma journée commence bien !

Je ramasse un à un les morceaux de mon bol préféré désormais à jeter avec des dessins de Mickey dessus. Pas grave, je l'aimais beaucoup de bol. Je finissais de passer la serpillère dans la cuisine quand ma mère me dit d'aller me préparer sinon j'allais rater mon bus. En effet, je regarde l'horloge au mur et il est exactement 7h30, mon bus passe dans 7 minutes. Je suis à la bourre !

J'enfile rapidement mon manteau noir, lasse mes chaussures et attrape au vol mon porte feuille et mon sac de cours.

- A ce soir, Papa, Maman ! Et je pars en courant, claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je regarde à nouveau ma montre, 7h35. Plus que deux minutes avant que je ne loupe mon car ! Je court jusqu'à mon arrêt de bus, et là je vois le bus repartir le laissant en plan, seule au bord de la route, essouflée.

Ce n'est pas possible !

Depuis la sixième, je n'ais jamais loupé mon bus ! Je porte la poisse aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Bizarrement, je sens que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là ! Il est bientôt 7h40 et le temps d'aller de chez moi au lycée à pied met environ 20 minutes. Je vais courir, ça va me réveiller et je ne m'endormirai pas en SVT. Quelle matière barbante !

Si on veut être dans l'économie, on n'a pas besoin de cette matière ! Je suis en Première ES pas en S !

La Sciences Economie & Sociale m'a beaucoup accrochée en seconde, depuis je ne lâche plus !

Retour au présent, voulez-vous. Je trottine depuis un bon quart d'heure quand j'aperçois enfin mon lycée. J'arrive par l'entrée souvent utilisé par le personnel et les enseignants, mais par peu d'élève. Qui a envie de rencontrer ses profs avant même la sonnerie ?

Je sors mon agenda et regarde mon emploi du temps. J'ai une heure d'SVT avec en bâtiment F. Je range automatiquement mes écouteurs dans ma poche de mon jean et éteint mon portable. Je me dirige vers ma salle, sans écouter les rires et personnes s'interpellant pour se raconter la dernière rumeur en vogue. La sonnerie retentit, une foule d'élèves arrive, me bouscule mais je suis ailleurs.

Le prof, encore en retard nous fait signe d'entrer dans la salle et de nous installer dans le plus grand silence. Je prends comme d'habitude la table la plus éloignée du prof au fond de la salle.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qui raconte, il a un léger accent du nord. Je tente tant bien que mal de faire l'exercice qu'il vient de nous donner, mais vu que je ne connais pas la leçon, je galère à comprendre l'énoncé. Soufflant de désespoir, je gribouille au dos de la feuille, attendant tranquillement la correction.


	4. Chapter 3 : Enchainement de Problèmes

**Chapitre 3 : Enchaînement de problèmes.**

Je gribouille pendant les cinq premières minuts du cours, avant de sentir mes paupières se fermaient doucement. C'est un peu la faute du prof ! Il a une voix ni lente, si monotone comme une berceuse, si bien que je finis coucher sur ma table, endormie. Comme d'habitude, monsieur mécontent qu'une élève dorme pendant son cours (quoi de plus normal ?), frappe de son poing sur ma table. Habituée, je me contente de lever la tête et de s'énerver.

- Madame Akany nous fait le plus grand des plaisirs de revenir parmi ses petits camarades. Vous vous croyey si supérieur que ça pour vous endormir dans mon cours ?

Chaque semaine, il me sort une phrase de ce genre, je réponds encore et encore.

- Monsieur, sans vouloir vous vexer mais nous sommes en Première ES. Pas en Scientifique. Ce n'est pas la matière qui nous importe le plus !

- Et en plus, tu me réponds, insolente ! Qui est le délégué dans cette classe ? Maxime, emmènez la chez le proviseur.

- Oui, monsieur.

J'entrepris de ramasser mes affaires, à peine déballer et les remis dans mon sac, sous les regards ébahis de mes amis. Je me lève et sors de la salle en compagnie de Maxime, un surdoué, celui qui fait la morale aux autres.

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de lui répondre. C'est la 3 ème fois depuis le début de l'année et on n'est que le 25 septembre.

- Il attendait que ça ! Et puis, cesse de me faire la morale et conduis moi au proviseur !

- Comme si tu ne connaissais pas le chemin, _ironisa t-il_

- Au lieu de rigoler, passe devant moi, crétin.

Nous traversions la cour, et nous dirigions vers le bâtiment Administratif quand un mouvement suspect entre la cantine et le bâtiment F me fit stopper net, attirant l'attention de l'autre.

- Akany, un problème ?

- Y'a quelque chose de suspect là bas. Je crois que c'est des personnes qui se disputent, ça semble assez violent. Je vais voir, tu viens ?

- m'a ordonné de t'emmener au proviseur, pas de se balader dans le lycée !

- C'est ça ! Va te plaindre auprès du proviseur, espèce de lèche botte !

- Tu l'aura voulu !

Il partit furax vers l'administration, espérant que je sois sanctionné pour un nouveau manque de respect envers un professeur. Tsss ! Cause toujours, minus ! Je m'en tire toujours à bon compte, vu que le proviseur est un ami de la famille ! Appelez ça du favoritisme si ça vous chante, moi ça m'arrange grandement !

La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, il m'a repproché d'être trop curieuse, et oui ! Je me mèle de tout ce qui ne me regarde pas !

Mais, si j'avais su que ma curiosité me perdrai un jour, je ne serai pas aller observer la dispute, un peu trop animé sur le coup. Je m'approche doucement et écoute la conversation.

- Ca suffit de vos excuses bidons ! C'est de votre faute si j'ai pas eu mon BAC cette année ! Vous allez le regretter !

Je n'entendis aucune réponse mais seulement un gémissement de douleur, suivit d'un bruit sourd ressemblant au bruit d'une personne fait lorsqu'elle s'écroule. Un règlement compte entre élèves ?

Je m'arrête, prise d'un doute sur la marche à suivre. Je dois intervenir, quitte à me faire taper ou prévenir une personne apte à le faire ? Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans le lycée, je doute sérieusement. La personne est-elle armée ? N'est pas dangereux de foncer tête baissée ? Aucune idée. Une personne se fait sauvagement agressé et il est de mon devoir de citoyen, d'aider autrui.

Je respire calmement et apparaît à la vue des deux protagonistes, très occupés.

L'un deux, celui qui se tient debout pointe un pistolet dans la direction.

- Hey toi ! Viens ici ou j'explose la tête du mec !

Sans réfléchir, je fais ce qu'il me demande et m'assoit au côté de la victime, salement blessé au niveau du visage. , mon prof d'histoire si séduisant … la chemise déchiré, le visage en sang et le nez cassé se tient à ma gauche.

- Dans quoi, me suis-je encore embarqué ?


	5. Chapter 4 : Dispute & Révélations

**Chapitre 4 : Dispute & Révélations.**

- M…M…Monsieur Lange ? Vous vous allez bien ?

Il me fit signe que oui, se tenant toujours le nez, fracturé par un coup bien placé de la crosse du pistolet.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! Pourquoi frappez-vous mon professeur ?

- On t'a déjà dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut Akany, murmure le sinistre individu.

- C…c…comment connaissez vous mon prénom ?

- Tu ne reconnais donc pas ton petit ami que tu aims tant. Je suis déçu

- Jeremy ! Mais … pourquoi toi ?

- J'ai raté mon BAC à cause de ce salle type ! Je réclame vengeance ! Deviens ma complice, Akany !

Je fis les gros yeux lorsqu'il prononça cette dernière phrase, il voulait tuer ce jeun stagiaire si jeune dans le métier pour une faute qu'il n'a pas commise.

- Non !

Je m'interposa ente mon petit ami et mon professeur, totalement choqué.

- je préfére encore mourir que de devenir ta complice et de tuer cet homme ! Jeremy, s'il te plait ! Tu as agressé un professeur et l'a menacé de mort ! Crois-tu vraiment avoir fait le maximum pour tes révisions au BAC ?

- Bien sûr ! Quelle question idiote que tu me poses là !

- Je pense plutôt que tu as passé ton temps sur l'ordinateur à jouer à GTA V. Je me trompes ?

- Totalement.

- Explique moi pourquoi tu as les mains qui tremblent.

- TA GUEULE !

Il se précipite sur moi, et me frappe de sa main vide, ma joue droite. Je tombe sur mon professeur, qui me rattrape et regarde méchamment son adversaire. Je reste dans ses bras si réconfortants, les yeux larmoyants, la joue rougie sous la gifle.

- Ca fait maintenant 3 ans que nous sortons ensemble, tu refuses toujours qu'on couche ensemble ! C'est quoi ton excuse, rappelle la moi ?

- Je ne suis PAS PRETE ! Je suis encore mineur, pauvre idiot ! De plus, il faut que les deux partenaires soient d'accord pour accomplir l'acte. C'est du viol sinon !

- Je te donne tout ! Mon temps, mon corps et tout ! Et toi, tu veux plus de temps ? Dis tout de suite que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec de ta classe ! Salle prostituée !

- ARRETE !

Des larmes innondèrent mon visage sous la violence de ses propos. Il ne s'en rendrait vraisemblablement pas de la violence dont il faisant preuve en ce moment ! Ses paroles m'ont blessé au plus profond de mon être.

Une pensée m'envahit alors, je voulais mourir. Mourir ou rester à jamais meurtrie sous la peine.

- Hey, Jeremy ! C'est pas moi qui couche à tord et à travers après une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée entre potes.

- Qu'as-tu dis ?

- C'est une amie qui m'a tout raconté ! Au début, je n'ai pas voulu y croire ! Un soir, je t'ai suivi à une de ces soirés entre potes. Elle m'avait pas menti, tu draguais tout ce qu'il possédait des gros nichons ! Je suis cocu depuis combien temps, vas y crache le morceau !

- Depuis un an ! Maintenant, écarte toi !

- Non.

Je m'interposai encore une fois, cachant mon professeur. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, une voix l'interpella.

- Jeremy ! Lâchez cette arme ou nous serons contraints de faire feu ! Vous êtes cerné ! Libérez les deux otages et rendez vous sans faire d'histoire !

- DANS VOS REVES LES FLICS ! Ecarte toi Akany !

- Plutôt mourir !

- As-tu des dernières paroles alors ?

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur mon visage d'ange, faisait reculer Jeremy, méfiant.

Je cria alors la phrase qui me plaisait le plus …

- LE ONE PIECE EXISTE ! TROUVEZ LE !

Une détonation, une douleur, des cris ...

Autres détonations, encore des cris ...

Mon corps tombe, une personne me parle mais je n'entends pas ou je ne comprends pas ces paroles. Je suis dans les vapes, zen comme si j'étais sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Je reconnais mon prof, malgré le sang séché sur son visage. Je lui souris une dernière fois, et le vide se fait de lui-même dans ma tête. Une silouhette encapuchonnée me fait signe, je dois la suivre. La mort me fait signe de venir, un autre monde m'attend.


	6. Chapter 5 : Ma Mort

**Chapitre 5 : Ma mort**

MOUAHAHAHA ! Je suis mentalement bidonnée de rire. Alala ! J'ai fait fort sur ma dernière phrase, bah quoi ? Je pensais à One Piece à ce moment précis, je suis trop une baka ! Merci Barbe Blanche pour cette magnifique phrase qui m'a inspiré pour ma propre mort.

« LE ONE PIECE EXISTE ! TROUVEZ LE » Hahahaha ! Sacrée farceuse que je suis ! Ca fait plus de 2 ans que je suis le manga animé One Piece, ce qui explique fortement mon délire tout à l'heure, nàn ?

Enfin bref … Revenons au présent.

Je me tiens debout dans une pièce ressemblant étrangement à une salle de classe, vide de meubles. Elle ne possède pas de fenêtres, ni de porte, ni aucune autre ouverture possible. Où suis-je ? Je ne sais pas.

Je ne panique pas, c'est pas ça qui va me faire sortir d'ici. Poussant un soupir à faire envie à tous les paresseux, je m'assois par terre et réfléchis calmement aux événements qui viennent de se produire et dont je suis en partie responsable. Pourquoi cela est-il arrivé à moi ? J'attends. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas mais j'attends quelques chose ou quelqu'un. Ma patience est un don chez moi.

_Horace disait « La patience adoucit tout mal sans remède » _

- Tu me sembles bien calme et relax pour une fille qui vient de mourir de la main de son petit ami, _me dit une douce voix._

Je me retourne et je vois un mec, un dieu grec, un ange avec un sourire si franc et si craquant. Une traînée de bave dégouline de ma bouche à la vue de ce beau mec, c'est pour dire … Voyant mon état second, il sourit et me dit avec franchise.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à tomber sous le charme des anges-gardien et tu ne seras sûrement pas la dernière.

- On ne croise pas des dieux grecs à tous les coins de rue que je sache. Sinon, où suis-je et qui es-tu ?

- Tu te trouves dans la salle des décisions. Une salle peu utilisée d'ordinaire mais toi, tu es un cas à part suite à ton sacrifice. En ce qui me concerne, je serai ton ange-gardien jusqu'à nouvel ordre, car je possède un lien de parenté très fort avec toi.

- Lien de parenté ? J'ignorais avoir un lien avec un ange, ou un dieu.

- Hehe, je vois que tu ne me reconnais pas. Pourtant, on a passé une enfance commune toi et moi.

- Ah bon ?

- Je suis ton cousin, Davy ! Mais ici, on m'appelle Vy'.

- Davy … J'avais à peine 7 ans quand tu es décédé avec tes parents dans un accident de la route, et toi, tu n'en avais que 9 !

- Au paradis, on grandit aussi. C'était une seconde maison pour tous morts, jeunes et anciens, mort juste ou injuste.

- Tu as bien changé en 10 ans, Vy.

- Plutôt. Mais revenons à toi, veux-tu. Si tu te trouves ici, c'est que les anciens ont décidé ta mort injuste et cruelle. Tu vas assister au procès de ton meurtrier, dans la salle d'à côté.

- Jeremy, il est là aussi ?

- Après t'avoir tué de sang froid, la brigade de tireurs d'élite de la police l'ont abattu. Aucun de vous deux n'a survécu comme tu peux t'en apercevoir.

- Je dois obligatoirement y assister, Vy ?

- Oui, mais en temps que victime seulement, rassure toi. Il ne te fera plus aucun mal, je te le promets. Viens, on va être en retard si on continue.

Il me tendit une main, que je pris pour me donner du courage et de l'espoir.

- Tout ira bien, Aka.

- Je l'espère, Vy.

Une porte apparût à notre gauche, accédant directement à la salle du jugement. Davy y frappa deux coups et la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie. Je vis les jugés, ainsi que le juge en face de nous, attendant notre arrivée pour commencer le procès. Nous avançons rapidement jusqu'au centre, où une chaise était entreposé fièrement. Dessus, Jeremy se débattait et criait à en perdre haleine, contre des chaînes invisibles le collant solidement au fauteuil. Lorsqu'il entendit des personnes venir vers lui, il lève la tête et me vit, main dans la main avec un autre garçon que lui.

- Je le savais ! Espèce de salle garce !

- Ne parles pas ainsi à ma cliente et à ma cousine, Monsieur Jeremy, _grogna Davy en guise de réponse._

- Mesdames et Messieurs, voici la victime, Mademoiselle Akany. Le procès va pouvoir commencer.

Toute la salle se lève dans un silence pesant tandis que Davy me lâche la main et me fait signe de me placer sur le banc des victimes.


	7. Chapter 6 : Le procès

_**Chapitre 6 : Le procès.**_

- Du calme dans la salle ! _cria le juge. _Le procès va commencer. Nous allons d'abord présenter les faits pour les jugés. La scène s'est déroulé il y a maintenant 45 minutes au sein du lycée Général de la Rochelle. Jeremy Verdy, ici présent sur le siège des accusés s'est férocement attaqué à professeur d'histoire, Monsieur Lange. Nous précisons que ce dernier est vivant et en bonne santé pour la partie de la victime, mademoiselle Akany Loy. L'accusé, Jeremy Verdy a frappé sans ménager sa force son professeur à l'aide d'un pistolet, et a manifesté son envie de s'en victime, Akany qui était sa petite amie a volontairement intervenu pour sauver son professeur et lui a épargné une moit certaine en se sacrifiant. Elle s'est interposée entre son professeur et son agresseur, celui-ci tira un coup de feu qui tua la jeune femme sur le coup ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie. Son meurtrier fut ensuite abattu par des unités spéciales déployées sur le terrain pour prise d'otage. Notre rôle est donc de définir si oui ou non, Monsieur Verdy est coupable. Que plaidez-vous Monsieur Verdy ?

- Non coupable monsieur, _dit ce dernier._

- Je laisse alors la parole à l'avocat de la victime, l'ange gardien de celle-ci. La parole est à vous.

- Merci, continua Davy, _une assurance dans la voix_. Jeremy Verdy, j'ai regardé votre casier judiciare. Il est vide de toute effraction. Alors pourquoi un tel revirement ? Vous aviez en vôtre possesion une arme à feu, que vous avez utilisé consciemment contre cette demoiselle.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes parfaitement conscient de la gravité de votre acte. Alors pourquoi plaidez-vous coupable ?

- J-j-je n'en sait rien !

- Ah ! Voilà autre chose maintenant ! Vous ne savez pas ?

- Je pensais qu'elle n'étais pas sérieuse quand elle disait qu'elle préfèrerait mourir que de s'écarter !

- C'était pourtant plus qu'évident, _s'emporta Davy_

- Avocat de la victime, baissez d'un ton avec l'accusé ! _Tonna le juge_

- Mes excuses monsieur le Juge ! J'ai fini avec l'accusé !

- Avocat de l'accusé, la parole est à vous pour interroger.

- Je vais interroger madeoiselle Akany.

- Mademoiselle Akany, passez à la barre je vous prie, demande gentiment le juge.

- Tout de suite, monsieur._ Je traversa la salle et me mit derriere la barre et tourna la tête vers l'avocat._

- Mademoiselle Akany, pourquoi avez-vous protégé votre professeur Monsieur Lange ?

- Il se trouve que Monsieur Lange est un jeune stagiaire dans le métier et qu'il est l'un des meilleurs professeurs que j'ai eu depuis mon entrée au lycée.

- D'accord, je comprends. Avez-vous des relations plus formelles avec ce professeur ?

- Objection votre honneur, _cria Davy._

- Objection aceptée. Cette jeune demoiselle n'est pas en âge d'avoir ce genre de relation.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et regarde droit dans les yeux, l'avocat plus que véreux en face de moi, qui a désormais perdu son sourire de pervers. On a cassé son principal argument pour m'enfoncer sous terre. Sa question m'a surprise plus qu'autre chose.

- J'ai fini avec la victime, monsieur le juge.

- Je demande donc que les jugés se retirent pour délibérer, _demande calmement le juge._

- Ce ne sera pas utilite, dit l'un d'eux. Nous avons déjà pris une décision unanime.

- Qu'en est-elle ?

- Nous déclarons à l'unanimité l'accusé, Jeremy Verdy coupable de meurtre volontaire.

- Que la salle se lève.

Davy vient à mes côtés en souriant, tandis que Jeremy fut détaché de son fauteuil attendant la sentence.

- Jeremy Verdy, la cour vous condamne à passer le reste de votre existence en enfer, dans un prison ultra sécurisée. Le procès est terminé.

- QUOI !

- Gardes, emmenez le !

Deux gardes, baraqués comme des armoires à glasses attrapèrent Jeremy et le traînèrent loin de cette salle, se vidant petit à petit, ne laissant plus que Davy et moi.

- Mademoiselle Akany.

Je me retourne surprise que l'on appelle, et vois le juge qui a présidé le procès s'avancer vers moi, une main tenduen un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Monsieur.

- Il y a un problème ? _s'enquit aussitôt Davy_

- Rien de grave, je vous rassure. Votre ami sera enfermé dans une prison d'une sécurité inviolable. Quant à vous, Miss une question se pose encore quant à votre avenir.

- Ah ?

- Où souhaitez vous aller ? Paradis ou un autre lieu ?

- Je peux choisir ? Sans hésitation, je choisis ONE PIECE !

- A vos ordres, rigola t-il. Bonne chance, Mademoiselle Akany. Vous en aurez grandement besoin.

Puis, il agita la main devant moi et ce fut le noir complet.


	8. Chapter 7 : Le début des Aventures !

**Chapitre 7 : Le début des aventures.**

Je me sens tomber indéfiniment dans le noir, un peu comme Alice au Pays des Merveille mais là, tout est noir autour de moi. Aucun objet, aucun bruit, rien. Où suis-je ? Cette personne m'a-t-elle réellement envoyé dans le manga ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai peur pour la suite. Vy, mon cousin adoré qui m'a soutenu où es-tu ? Peux-tu m'aider ? Que dois-je faire ?

- Aka, aie confiance en nous, _murmure alors Davy dans ma tête._ En ce moment, nous te transférons dans le monde de One Piece, ça prend du temps. N'aie crainte, je suis une part de toi à présent. Quand tu auras besoin de moi, touche le collier autour de ton cou. J'arriverai dans les secondes qui suivent pour t'apporter de l'aide. Ton transfert est maintenant terminé. Bonne chance et ne te fais pas tuer une seconde fois !

Mon rêve, celui de voyager dans Grand Line est sur le point de se réaliser. Quand je pense à totes les personnes qui m'ont ris au nez quand je leur racontais mon fabuleux rêve. Ce monde divisé entre la Marine et les pirates, eux cherchant désespérément le fameux trésor One Piece du seigneur des pirates, Gol D Roger. Quelle bande de pigeons, je vous jure ! Pour ma part, il est évident que le trésor n'existe pas, mais personne ne sait vraiment. Silvers Rayleigh, le seigneur des ténèbres dit qu'il existe. Enfin bref, je m'éloigne de ma situation embarrassante dans laquelle je suis …

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, des rayons du soleil caresse mon visage et m'éblouissent. Je me trouve dans un endroit boisé, vu que le ciel est partiellement caché par des branchages de chênes. Je me relève, regarde autour de moi. Personne, si ce n'est qu'un petit écureuil grignotant sa noisette dans un arbre. Pas de danger en vue.

Je fais une rapide inspection sur moi, vérifiant que mes habits sont en bon état et que je ne suis pas blessé. J'ai seulement quelques égratignures sur les paumes de mes mains.

Des éclats de voix masculines et graves se font clairement entendre à ma droite. Ils ne semblent pas d'accord. On dirait bien qu'il y a une embrouille au village voisin. J'y vais ou pas ?

Je vais voir mais je ne m'y mêle pas sauf cas d'urgence. Promis juré, craché.

Je prends un pas de course assuré, pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au lieu de l'embrouille. Avec un peu de chance, au moment où j'arriverai ça sera terminer et boucler. Après une multitude de gamelle, je réussis finalement à sortir des bois. J'aperçois une foule en colère avec devant eux, un homme tenant une jeune femme aux cheveux verts en otage.

- Relâchez Makino ! hurle alors un drôle de bonhomme avec des lunettes ovales et au bonnet rayé.

- M. Le Maire a raison ! Relâchez la immédiatement espèce de lâche !

Stop, arrêt sur image. La femme retenu en otage c'est Makino, la jeune gérante du bar de l'île Fuchsia où Monkey D Luffy a été élèvé ? Et l'autre bonhomme, c'est Woop. Le maire de la ville Fuchsia. Pourquoi ici ?

- Lâchez Makino sinon le vice-amiral Garp vous fera la peau, _hurle un villageois._

Re-arrêt sur image. Monkey D Garp ? Je rêve de le rencontrer. C'est une des mes idoles au seil de la Marine. Le grand-père de Monkey D Luffy et Porgas D Ace, deux magnifiques jeunes hommes dont rêvent toutes les jeunes filles fan de One Piece. Ils sont pas mal, je l'avoue. Je dois sûrement faire une drôle de tête vu, qu les enfants présents me regardent d'un air inquiet. Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui … Garp.

La situation commence à dégénérer et Makino se met à paniquer vu le flot important de larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues. Brutalement, elle cria de toutes ses forces possibles :

- GARP-SHAN A L'AIDE !

Bon, il est temps que je fasse quelque chose, je vois bien que les villageois ne savent pas quoi faire pour aider Makino et que le pirate perd patience. Je cherche des yeux un moyen d'attirer l'attention du bandit quand j'aperçois une vieil homme me faire un signe discret de la main pour que je vienne vers lui. Il me veut quoi ce vieux débris ? Méfiante, je m'approche de ce vieillard qui m'accueille par un chaleureux :

- Bonjour, belle demoiselle. Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure et je vois que tu désires intervenir dans le conflit.

- Vous lisez sur mon visage, je suppose.

- Plus ou moins. Avez-vous une arme ?

- Non, je ne me suis jamais battue. Je n'y connais rien.

- Je vois … c'est embêtant ! Prenez ma vielle cane ! Elle est fabriquée dans le bois le plus résistant de Grand Line. Le bois d'Adam.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Absolument ! Dépêchez vous d'intervenir, avant l'arrivée du vice-amiral Garp !

- Oui ! Allez à sa rencontre une fois qu'il sera arrivé sur l'île et essayez de le ralentir ! Je vais intervenir tout de suite.


	9. Chapter 8 : Première Baston

_**Chapitre 8 : Première Baston**_

Je regarde avec scepticisme l'ancien partir en marchant difficilement vers, ce qui semble au loin être un port. Il est sérieux ce vieux crouton ? Je ne peux pas me battre face à un bandit avec une cane en bois ! Bon,tant pis. J'aperçois déjà un immense navire, doté d'une voile blanche où se tient fièrement une mouette bleue avec l'inscription MARINE en dessous et de couleur bleue. Ce bateau possède aussi une tête de chien, il s'agit donc du bateau de Monkey D Garp, le héros de la Marine. Gloups … Je pense que je vais disparaître une fois que j'ai fini de régler le compte à l'autre mécréant. Il est temps que cette comédie finisse pour de bon.

Je traverse la foule en colère, vole un briquet ainsi qu'un paquet de cigares. Très douée, je suis ! J'arrive tranquillement devant le bandit, sans rien dire et allume un cigare alors que la situation est critique.

- Mec, par ta faute, je me mets à fumer. T'as pas honte ?

- Par ma faute ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Ouais ! Ton attitude envers cette jeune femme me désinvolte au plus haut point, vois-tu. S'en prendre à une femme sans défense, ainsi que le village en question, t'appelles ça comment ? Moi, dans mon vocabulaire, un seul mot me convient : **Lâcheté**.

- Ah ouais ! Tu le penses vraiment ? Puisque tu parles si bien … VIENS DONC TE BATTRE !

- Si tu relâches Makino-sama, je te promets que je te combats. Et cette condition n'est pas négociable.

Je tire une bouchée de fumée, que je lui envoie directement dans la tête, et qui se transforme en tête de mort. Il a perdu son sourire et son air hagard il semble hésister sur la marche à suivre. Si on suit le raisonnement d'un pirate, s'il est là c'est qu'il veut du combat, non ? L'île de Dawn ne possédant pas de base militaire, il préfère s'en prendre aux civils innocents. Quelle lâcheté de nos jours !

- Mec, fait rapidement ton choix. C'est soit moi, jeune ado que tu combats ou tu te fais pulvériser par un vieux marine répondant au nom de Monkey D Garp, qui va arriver d'une minute à l'autre sur l'île. **_Tic Tac Tic Tac ! _**

Je le vois lentement glisser sa main vers son sabre, solidement attaché à sa ceinture. Il semblerait que notre ami est décidé, sa réponse est aussi claire que de l'eau de roche.

- Gamin, tu sais quoi ?! Tu seras morte avant l'arrivée du vieux crouton de la Marine, _crache-t-il hargneusement._

- Tu crois ?! Je pense plutôt que ce vieux crouton comme tu dis, viendra tip top avant que je ne t'exécute ! De plus, cet homme est un héros de la marine alors respect OKEY !

Plus qu'en colère, je me mets en garde avec la canne du vieillard, précédemment acquise. Je le vois clairement hausser un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire. Il rêlache la pression sur Makino, qui en profite pour s'enfuir loin de cet homme, rustre et vulgaire. Cigare toujours en bouche, je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour m'approcher de lui, sans bruit pour lui porter un coup fatal. Il se relève les larmes de rire, au coin de l'œil et s'aperçoit trop tard que la distance qui nous sépare est quasiment nulle présent. Il écarquille les yeux de surprise et tente de s'éloigner de moi, mais je lui porte un coup dans les bijoux de famille avant de l'assommer complètement avec la canne. Il s'écroule KO, les mains sur son appareil génital, le visage exprimant la douleur.

- C'est ça un pirate de nos jours ? Pouah, ils sont de moins en moins solides ! Lui n'était pas méchant, seulement un peu nœud nœud sur les bords.

Je tire une dernière fois sur ma cigarette au trois quart brulée, avant de l'éteindre.

- Bon, je vous laisse ce gaillard ! Livrez le au vice amiral Garp ! Moi, je vais me promener pour me changer l'air. Tchaoo !

Je pars alors les mains dans les poches dans la direction du port, laissant toute la population pantoise derrière moi, sans plus d'explications. Je marche la tête baissée, voulant partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible sans à avoir à rencontrer des vice amiraux ! Hey ! J'suis folle, pas suicidaire. Je préfère garder l'anonymat le plus complet, du moins pour l'instant. Je crains énormément les points d'amour du papy Monkey. Je m'en veux limite d'être intervenue dans ce conflit. Ils ont tous vu mon visage et je risque fort d'avoir la marine à mes trousses s'ils font une mauvaise interprétation de mes gestes. Grrrrr ! Dans quel pétrin, je me suis encore foutue ?! Heiin dites moi !

Résumons nos connaissances sur le manga de One Piece, enfin ce qui pourrait nous être utile pour survivre.

Il y a deux camps radicalement opposés la Marine qui fait plus ou moins régner la paix et l'ordre, soutenue par les honnêtes gens et les dragons célestes. Alors ceux-là, je ne peux pas les sentir ! Mais pas du tout ! Ils se croient au dessus de tout le monde et des lois. Ils sont habillés comme des cosmonautes avec leur bulle d'air sur leurs hideuses têtes. Ils ne veulent pas respirer le même air que les autres qu'ils aillent en enfer !

Enfin bref ! Nous avons aussi, les pirates, hommes avides de liberté qui recherchent pour la plupart le One Piece, le fameux trésor de Gol D Roger. Il l'aurait laissé sur la route de Grand Line avant de se rendre à la Marine. Que de foutaises je vous dis ! Ce trésor n'existe pas, c'était juste pour emmerder le gouvernement mondial ! Tsss !

Je marche toujours tout droit, d'une marche rapide et fluide et finit par percuter quelqu'un. Merde, j'avais oublié que j'étais pas seule dans ce monde.


	10. Chapter 9 : La Marine arrive !

_**Chapitre 9 : De nouveaux problèmes ? La marine s'en occupe !**_

Je percute en plein fouet une surface plutôt dur, je tombe sur les fesses après cet impact violent contre une autre personne, ou un arbre au choix. Mais que je sache, les arbres ça ne bouge pas et ce n'est pas au milieu de la route ! Relevant la tête, je regarde la personne que j'ai percutée par accident en m'excusant, le rouge aux joues. Celle-ci d'une grande taille me regarde bizarrement, les maisn dans les poches, avant de commencer à parler.

- Alalala ! _Il se penche alors vers moi, interrogateur, un minuscule sourire en coin sur son visage._ Qu'est ce que je vois là ?

- Euuh … ?! Une demoiselle qui vous as accidentellement bousculé ?

- Correction : Une fille supère sexy gaulée comme ce n'est pas permis. T'es libre ce soir ?

**Arrêt sur Image.** Vous avez sûrement deviné de qui il s'agissait, non ? Paresseux et dragueur, c'est … Aokiji du Quartier Général de la Marine, dit le faisan bleu.

**REPLAY.**

- Euuh … C'est une tentative de drague ?

- Oui … Non ! Plutôt … Je sais pas.

Sa réponse totalement hors de sens se fait immédiatement fondre sur place. Il reste exactement, dans les moindres détails le même dragueur et gentleman, que dans le manga. C'est juste …. WAW !

Un grognement sourd nous sort tous les deux de notre rêverie à 2, venant de la gauche de l'imposant coton-tige, se dresse fièrement sous son masque de chien, Monkey D Garp.

- J' voudrais pas vous déranger les jeunes, mais j'ai un pirate à coffrer sur le feu, le piaf bleu.

- Allez y, vice amiral Garp, _dit le coureur de jupon._ Je discute encore un peu et je vous rejoins aussi vite.

Le dit vice amiral sortir de sa poche, un paquet de donuts où il y engouffra son énorme main, attrape un gâteau qu'il manga goulûment sous notre regard interloqués. Il partit ensuite vers la foute encore présente avec le bandit, toujours inconscient bavant sur le sol. Il faut absolument que je parte rapidement avant que le maire et ses habitants ne parlent à mon sujet.

- Alors, t'es libre ce soir ?

Zut, voilà qu'il remet ça ! Et si on changeait l'ordre des choses ? Ma réponse fut simple et brève.

- Oui.

- Bien bien, _dit-il avec un large sourire._ On se rejoins ici, ce soir à 19 heure pile. Je t'inviterai à une fête spéciale. Cela te convient-il ?

- Oui, oui !

- Puis-je espèrer une tenue de soirée ? _demande t-il une lueur dans les yeux._

- Je verrai ça.

- Je viendrai te chercher ici, 19 heure ce soir.

- C'est entendu. Quel est votre nom, monsieur ? Vous m'invitez mais nous nous connaissons à peine.

- Appelle moi Kuzan, et tutoie moi ! Et toi, belle demoiselle ?

- Akany, mais je préfère Aka.

Il fronça alors les sourcils, soucieux avant de se reprendre. Visiblement, mon nom l'avait fait tiquer. Il ne pense pas que je suis la fille à Akainu quand même ?!

Bien Aka. Bonne journée à toi et à ce soir, _dit-il en s'éloignant._

Je le regardais partir les mains dans les poches, sifflotant tranquillement un air joyeux, très content de son futur rencard. Prie pour ton âme, afin que je ne te fasse pas faux bond, mon bel amiral de glace. Me relevant rapidement, je pris la direction du port abandonnant sur le sol, la canne du vieux. Derrière moi, j'entendais déjà Garp, posant des questions aux divers témoins de la scène. Il est peut-être temps que je disparaisse, le temps que l'histoire s'efface dans le petit village.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

**Du côté de Garp …**

- Bon, on m'explique pourquoi il est déjà KO quand je suis arrivé ? Makino, commence.

- Garp-Shan,. _crie Makino qui lui saute dessus, les larmes encore présentes_

- Makino, _murmure le vieux marine._

- Garp-shan, c'est la fille que vous avez croisé un peu plus tôt qui m'a sauvé ! On ne connaît pas son nom ni d'où elle vient mais elle était prête à le combattre pour qu'il me relâche.

- Incroyable, celle gamine, _murmure t-il._ Elle fera un très bon soldat ! Kuzan, où est parti la demoiselle avec laquelle tu discutais ?

- Elle est partie la direction du port, il me semble. Pourquoi ?

- Elle a fait notre boulot ! Elle a un sacrée toupet cette gamine, d'après eux.

- De toute façon, j'ai un rencard avec elle, prévu pour ce soir.

Le vice amiral qui était en train de manger un par un, ces délicieux donuts manqua de s'étouffer quand l'amiral prononça cette phrase, d'un voix neutre, quoique un peu heureux.

- Laisse moi deviner. Tu l'invites à la fête ce soir ? C'est bien la première à tomber dans tes filets. Bah, ça m'arrange ! Allez le piaf bleu, on rentre au QG pour faire le rapport. Quand je vais raconter à Sengoku ! Bwahahahaha !

Puis les deux hommes partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivé, dans un silence le plus complet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Accrochée dans un arbre à la manière d'un chimpanzé, je regarde la tête en bas le bateau à tête de chien partir loin de l'île. Je vérifie que personne n'est dans les environs avant de descendre. Sautant silencieusement de mon perchoir, je me relève les oreilles aux aguets et pars vers le village, partant à la rechercher d'une boutique de vêtements pour le rendez-vous.

Je marche tranquillement dans le village quand j'aperçois maire en compagnie de Makino. Je m'approche discrètement d'eux avant de venir m'incruster dans la discussion.

- Tiens, comme on se retrouve.

- Mademoiselle ! _crie Makino. _Garp-shan vous cherchait tout à l'heure.

- Ah ?! Tant pis, j'étais parti me promener sur l'île. Au faite ! Je m'appelle Akany !

- Enchantée, je suis …

- Le maire du village et Makino, la géranté du bar.

- Comment … ?

- Je suis juste bien informée. Sinon, y'a-t-il des boutiques de lingeries ? J'ai un rendez vous avec Kuzan, un amiral me semble-t-il.

Makino me sourit, confiante avant de rire d'un son cristallin.

- Il est vraiment très dragueur quand il veut celui-là. Il me l'a déjà proposé lais Garp-Senpaî l'a menacé de le détruire s'il m'approchait ! Très déçu, il était.

- Je vois quel genre de personnage est ce drôle de coco ! Bon, je vais pas m'éterniser à vous embêter ! Je vais visiter et me trouver une maison où je pourrais loger. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

- A bientôt Akany !

Je partis alors vers le mini centre ville du village, espérant de tout cœur que je trouve mon bonheur pour mon premier Rendez Vous avec l'amiral de glace. Je stresse déjà !

_Désolé pour mon retard ! Je publierai un autre chapitre demain ou plus tard ! A bientôt ! Une p'tite review ? x3_


	11. Chapter 10 : Affaire perso et Combat

_**Chapitre 10 : Affaire personnelle et combat !**_

Ca y est ! J'ai enfin trouvé mon bonheur dans une petite boutique de vêtements féminins. Elle n'était pas très grande mais suffisamment pour contenir de magnifique robe et des vêtements à la mode. J'ai tellement hésité entre deux robes qu'il m'a fallu demander de l'aide à la vendeuse qui m'a fortement méprisé à mon plus grand malheur.

_**Flash Back :**_

Je suis là, debout depuis 20 minutes à hésiter entre une robe rouge, assez chaude et mais courte qui m'arrive jusqu'au mollet et une longue robe de couleur bleue nuit avec une vue sur mon dos. J'hésite j'hésite ! Je regarde autour de moi, le magasin est vide à cette heure ! Il n'y a qu'une vendeuse à la caisse qui s'ennuie à mourir. De mon point de vue, elle ressemble plus à une poupée plastiques artificiel qu'à une femme. Ses sourcils sont mis en valeur pas un mascara violet, suivi q'un maquillage forcé sur le visage et un décollé un peu profond. Décidément, la mentalité ne changera pas plus ici pour certaines personnes. Je m'avance vers elle et demande d'une petite voix :

- Excusez moi, mademoiselle. Pouvez vous me dire laquelle m'irai le mieux pour une soirée surprise ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me répond d'un air insolent :

- La rouge bien sûr. C'est à la mode maintenant, que croyez vous ! Puis elle retourne dans son travail de manucure.

Je décide alors de faire l'inverse de ce qu'elle me dit, je vais prendre la bleue. Vu comment elle m'a parlé, je vois bien qu'ele me donne un mauvais conseil rien que pour me faire chier. Pas très aimable la vendeuse.

- Merci, je vais prendre la bleue.

Je passe alors à la caisse et sort mon porte feuille, la paie et avant de partir , lui sort une pique.

- On vous a jamais dit qu'il fallait être aimable avec sa clientèle, madame ! Avec un caractère tel que le vôtre, je comprend que vous soyez seule !

Elle m'adresse un magnifique Fuck, par lequel je réponds par un immense sourire et une bras d'honneur. La journée commence bien aujourd'hui !

_**Fin du Flash Back :**_

J'ai en profité pour refaire entièrement ma garde robe. En effet, mes habits de mon monde sont trop modernes pour les gens, vivants dans ce manga. Il était donc impératif que je me change afin de rester la plus anonyme possible. J'ai acheté une quantité incroyable de tee-shirts, de vestes sexy, de pantalons, de jupes courtes mais surtout de la lingerie sexy. Si on combine tout ça, ça mettra bien en valeur le peu de formes féminines que j'ai. Quand je regarde Nami ou Robin, ça fait très plat à côté d'elles.

Enfin, revenons à ma beautiful robe !

Elle est de couleur bleu nuit, longue jusqu'à toucher le sol, et démarrant à partir de ma poitrine. Avec la robe, j'ai acheté une paire à talons hauts bleus, un magnifique collier argenté. Lorsque je l'aie vu, j'ai craqué dessus !

Je sors du magasin heureuse, d'avoir trouvé la perle rare ainsi que de quoi me changer pour mon autre vie, sur Grand Line. Il ne me reste qu'à me trouver un logement temporaire, le temps pour moi que je prenne mes repères et que je décide si je reste sur cette île ou pas. Je marche tranquillement en pensant à la fameuse fête où Kuzan m'emmènera ce soir, je ne sais rien de plus et cela me stresse au plus haut point. Et si il y avait un piège ? Je secoue la tête chassant ces pensées, et continue d'avancer d'une marche sûre. Je passe devant une troupe d'hommes, criant et riant très fort. Je ne leur adresse pas la parole, ils sont ivres et Dieu sait ce qu'il arrive si on s'approche de trop près d'eux.

- Oooh ! Quel canon de beauté que nous avons là ! _Dit l'un d'eux._

- Hey ! Bébé, t'enfuis pas comme ça ! On veut juste s'amuser !

- Ouais, on veut juste connaissance toi et nous !

Faire connaissance ? Mon œil oui ! Me draguer ouvertement et sans scrupule, la main posée grassement sur mon entrejambe ! Allez Aka, ne t'arrêtes pas, ignore ces bestiaux ! Tu es douce comme un agneau et tu dois le rester ! Je trace sans prêter attention aux trois idiots qui me suivent, continuant à commenter ma tenue.

- Hey ! On t'a vu tout à l'heure dans la boutique ! T'es supère sexy tu sais avec ta robe ?!

- Elle est plutôt bien foutue pour une adolescente Vous en pensez quoi, les frangins ?

- Ouais, grave ! Je la mettrais bien dans mon lit, celle là !

C'est la phrase de trop, pour moi ! Je bouille de colère et je sors de mes gonds comme jamais. J'aperçois Makino, servant en terrasse des clients.

- Makino ! Peux-tu me garder mes sacs juste un moment ? J'ai quelques mots à dire à ceux qui me suivent d'un peu trop près.

- Sans problème. Donne les moi.

Elle me prit mes sacs qu'elle posa plus loin. Je me retourne et attend que les trois hommes, totalement soul arrivent jusqu'à moi, titubant et essoufflés.

- Oh oui ! Bébé, viens à nous ! Tu passeras la plus merveilleuse des nuits avec nous !

- T'es vierge au moins, chérie !

Ces acclamations et sifflements se font grogner d'avantage, tandis que mes yeux deviennent plus aussi noirs que la nuit.

- Cessez de m'appeler « bébé » !

Je me précipite sur eux tandis qu'ils écartaient tour à tour les bras et jambes à 90°, croyant sans doute que je leur offrirai un grand câlin.

MOUAHAHAH ! Première et dernière erreur !

Ils riaient toujours quand je pris mon élan et lança mon pied en avant pour frapper dans les bijoux de famille du premier venu.

- AAOOOOOOOOOOCH !

Le concerné s'écroula, se tenant fermement l'entrejambe douloureuse sous le choc, tandis que ces deux camarades, eux reculaient trop effrayés pour tenter quelque chose à leur tour.

- Déguerpissez maintenant ! Cuvez votre alcool et ne venez plus m'embêter ! C'est clair !

Ils ne se firent pas répéter deux fois l'injonction, pour deguerpir la queue entre les jambes, bien douché. (Petite allusion perverse Seul les plus pervers d'entre vous pourront comprendre.)

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite pour aujourd'hui !

Makino gloussa doucement derrière son comptoir tandis que les clients présents levaient leurs coupe vers moi.

- Santé mademoiselle !

La vie reprenait son cour normal, jusqu'à la l'heure fatidique de mon rendez vous dans exactement une heure et 5 minutes.


	12. Chapter 11 : Début de Soirée

**_Chapitre 11 : Début de la soirée._**

C'est l'heure fatidique que je redoute le plus. Il est exactement 18h55 et je suis stressé comme une adolescente au lycée qui va à son conseil de classe du premier trimestre, c'est pour vous dire ! Vu que j'ai atterri dans le manga, je n'aurais pu à souffrir de ça, MOUAHAHA !

Au pire, j'ai l'habitude d'être dans cet état mais là, c'est 100 fois pire ! Pas de mauvaises paroles et critiques pouvant me vexer ! Non, pire que ça … je vais subir les regards de gens inconnus sur mon corps si frêle et innocent ! Je m'en ronge les ongles.

- Aka, _me rouspète gentiment Makino._ Cesse donc de te mettre dans un état pareil ! Tout va bien se passer ! Et puis, s'il y a un problème, cours voir Garp-shan. C'est un homme bon et aimable si tu es dans le besoin.

- Je sais, mais c'est dans ma nature.

- Allez ! Sourit et amuse toi !

Je soupire longuement avant de l'étreindre amicalement dans un dernier espoir qu'elle me retiendrait mais elle ne le fait pas.

- Bonne soirée !

- Merci.

Je tourne les talons dans la nuit noire, éclairée faiblement par quelques étoiles et lanternes sur le chemin, mon dieu …. Que la nuit est fraîche ! Habillée de ma superbe robe, de mes hauts talons et d'une cape noire me recouvrant partiellement ma fine silhouette. Je frisonne tellement que la nuit est fraîche pour la saison. Brrrr ! Où dois-je le rejoindre déjà ? Pas loin du parc, me semble-t-il. Je marche si rapidement que je manque à plusieurs reprises de me rétamer le visage sur le sol, il manquerait plus que je tombe pour que ma soirée tombe à l'eau ! J'arrive pile à 19h00 à notre lieu de rendez vous mais, je remarque immédiatement que personne m'y attend. Deux grands arbres se dressent fièrement sur le bord du chemin avec entre eux, un vieux banc. Je m'approche sans bruit, m'attendant à le voir couché dessus ronflant gravement. Personne ne s'y trouve, il est en retard. Deçue, je m'y asseye. Ma main touche par reflexe mon collier qui se met à scintiller de milles feux.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié, Aka, _dit Davy de sa voix la plus peinée et le regard larmoyant._

- Davy, je m'excuse. Toute sorte d'émotions m'envahisse en ce moment et je n'aie confiance qu'en toi, comprends moi.

Davy est devant moi, blanc et transparent tel un esprit vagabondant et hantant notre monde pour embêter les humains. Je reste de marbre, il est beau mais sans plus. Les fantômes existent vraiment alors ?! J'en étais sûre ! Je fais la tête d'un poisson rouge, choquée à vie.

- Aka, ferme ta bouche ! Tu vas avaler une mouche si tu la gardes ouverte.

Docile, je la referme, gênée.

- Vy' ! Tu peux me dire un peu plus où est Jeremy en ce moment même ? Loin de moi, j'espère !

- Aka, n'aie crainte ! Il se trouve dans une prison ultra sécurisée où personne n'a encore réussi à s'échapper en un seul morceau et encore moins vivant.

Je hoche la tête, guère rassurée. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il se trouve à la prison d'Impel Down dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais bon … Il est vrai qu'il est impossible de s'y échapper sauf.. Peut être la mutilation.

- C'est plus fort que moi.

Il me sourit tendrement et m'ouvre ses bras allégrement pour me consoler tel un frère avec sa sœur. Je m'y réfugies un quart de seconde plus tard, heureuse de le sentir avec moi.

- Je peux te toucher ?

- Oui, étant ton ange, nous pouvons nous toucher mutuellement et faire bouger des objets dans ce monde.

- D'accord ! Au faite, tu sais que j'ai castré pour moins d'un câlin.

- J'ai vu ça ! _ricane-t-il. _J'étais à deux points de descendre de mon petit nuage pour envoyer les chieurs mordre la poussière quand j'ai vu que tu prennais la fuite, avant que tu fasses demi-tour.

- Bien sûr !

Il m'enlace encore plus fort contre lui avant de disparaître brutalement me laissant seule au milieu du parc, les bras dans le vide.

- Prend une altitude décontractée, sert moi les fesses et sourit ! L'amiral Aokiji arrive devant toi. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée !

Puis le silence revient avec pour seul fond sonore les clapotis régulier de l'eau et d'un léger bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres, sous la brise du printemps. Je respire à plein poumon l'odeur de la mer, de l'eau salée.

- Aheeem. Tu es magnifique … … dans cette robe, Mademoiselle Akany.

Je me retourne et vois, Kuzan en mode beau gosse dans un ensemble blanc très moulant, le faisant ressemblant à un serveur ou un truc du genre.

D'accord ! Niveau vocabulaire et tournure de la moitié de les phrases ne veulent rien dire alors lui et moi on se ressemble au final. Es-ce un signe ?

- Toi de même Kuzan, ou devais-je dire amiral Aokiji.

Il sourit de son sourire de pervers heureux, malgré une légère tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

- Tu vas me rejeter maintenant que tu connais mon métier, _soupire-t-il._

- Sûrement pas ! m'indignais-je. C'est plutôt un immense honneur de t'accompagner à une fête.

- Alala ! Tu es bien la première à ne pas t'enfuit devant moi et à ne pas t'enfuir devant moi après de m'avoir violement giflée. Enfin .. et si nous y allions ?

- Je te suis.

Je me mets à sa gauche et nous marchons côte à côte à une allure raisonnable.

- Je vous ralentis un peu, _bredouille-je._

- Tutoie-moi. Et non, je m'adapte à toi.

- Pardon.

Il ris doucement tout en me tapotant l'épaule toujours heureux et riant.

- On dirait l'ours polaire dans l'équipage de … comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Et le capitaine ?

- Le capitaine, c'est Trafalgar Law et son ours, je crois que c'est Beppo.

- En effet. Comment sais-tu cela ?

Oups. Je fais une énorme gourde là, semble-t-il. Une goutte de sueur coule sur ma nuque alors que j'essaie vainement de trouver une excuse valable.

- Ahem. J'ai entendu dire que Trafalgar Law était un beau jeune homme, et comme toute les filles, ça a attiré mon attention, j'ai donc fait des recherches sur lui. Pourquoi ? J'ai commis un crime ?

- Il est un pirate, désormais activement recherché par le Gouvernement Mondial, il se fait un peu trop remarquer.

- Ah …

On se trouve alors dans le début des grands rookies qui seront de l'ère suivante, les vieux vont tomber pour leur laisser la place. Les mers sont relativement calme pour les premiers mois puis, il y aura l'apparition de Luffy et des autres rookies dans peu de temps, une fois les équipages formés.

- Sinon, où allons nous de si bon train ?

- Tu verras bien, Aka-sama.

- Raaw ! Je n'aime pas ton air confiant, secret que tu affiches !

Il rit doucement, me faisant frissonner entièrement. Kuzan possède le charme parfait pour me faire fondre sur place ! Paradoxe extrême quand on connaît son fruit du démon.

Nous marchons sans rien échanger pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis que le port n'apparaisse à nos yeux, plongé dans une forte obscurité.

- Nous nous rendons à la fête en bateau ?

- Non, trop lent à naviguer.

- Comment alors ? A la nage ?

- A vélo, _dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence._

- Pardon ?

Il me fait signe de la suivre jusqu'au bord de l'eau où son vélo est soigneusement dissimulé dans un buisson.

- Sans rire, tu disais ça sérieusement ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ? Ca pose un problème ?

Là, j'ai envie de lui arracher le vélo des mains, de l'abattre violement sur son crâne tel Nami qui frappe son capitaine et ces camarades. Je me pince l'arrête du nez, en respirant le calmement possible pour éviter d'assassiner le coton tige.

- J'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi con, murmurais-je à moi-même.

Je le vois enjambé son vélo et me tendre la main, m'incitant à le rejoindre.

- Tu viens ?

- Y'a pas la place pour moi sur ton vélo, et puis, je porte une robe. Bon, il faut croire que le destin n'a pas voulut que je vienne à cette fameuse fête.

- Mais si !

Il m'attrape par les aisselles et me place devant lui sur le bout de la selle, face à son guidon.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant.

Je rougis instantanément, à son contact avec son torse si musclé et … en bas du dos, son entrejambe. Glouuups. Je suis trop gênée là … Help me !

Voilà ! Nouveau chapitre (que je publie en retard, pardon ^^) J'écris aussi vite que je peux hein ^^ ! C'est bientot les vac' et j'aurais plus de temps ! Promis ! A bientot et petit review ? ^^


	13. Chapter 12 : Trajet & Surprise

Juju-LovelyManga : Je prends en compte cela ! Plus de descriptions c'est OK ! Eh, qui te dit qu'il en a pas fait exprès le petit Kuzan ^^ ! Prendre une miss contre lui sur un petit vélo ! Hey, oui ! C'est un pervers confirmé ! Maaaaais … Il y aura un nouveau moyen de transport alors no stress :3 !

Chrismene : J'avoue que ma phrase que j'ai reprise de Barbe Blanche un peu avant qu'il meure ! Ouuiiiin ! Je l'aimais bien le vieux croûton *0* ! Pet' bien qu'il sera là le vieux ^^, cela reste en suspens ! Merci ^^ et le délire n'est pas fini !

Loucat : Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je viens pas de la Charente Maritime *0* ! Je viens du Loir et Cher dans la Région Centre. J'ai mis Charente Maritime parce que l'année dernière j'y suis allée en vacances et j'ai adoré cette région, c'est si magnifique ^^ ! L'île de Ré c'est magnifique aussi et Ford Boyard bah Bof xd ! Je reviendrai si je peux :3 !

Merci à toutes les autres personnes qui m'ont écrit ! Ca me donne de l'espoir d'écrire encore et encore :3 ! Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX**

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX**

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapitre 12 : Trajet & Surprise …

Kuzan commence à pédaler tranquillement tel un tourisme visitant un village, alors que j'étais d'un rouge écrivisse installée contre lui. Hey, à ma place vous feriez quoi ? Bon, pour certaines vous vous seriez pas gênée, vous auriez profiter de lui, COQUINE ! Sa p****** d'entrejambe au bas de mon dos et son torse méga trop musclé contre mon dos. Maman, si tu vois ça, ne me juges pas trop vite, s'il te plait !

- Bien installée Akany ?

- C'est gênant …

- Alala ! Toujours à vous plaindre vous, les femmes.

De quoi ? Nous, les femmes, on se plaint souvent ? C'est quoi ce mensonge totalement erroné ? Passons.

- Ca aurait plus pratique et plus rapide en moto, non ?

- Pas faux, j'aurais emprunté celle de Smoker, il me doit bien ça.

- Je doute qu'il veuille te céder sa moto chérie pour l'espace d'un soir !

- Mais si !

- Enfin, le principal c'est que nous arrivions à l'heure au bal. Toujours pas un petit n'indice quant au lieu ?

- Non

- Raaaaaaaaaw !

- Attention, on descend ! me _prévient-il en retard._

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire quand il commence à aborder une pente raide de 45° vers l'eau agitée de la mer.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

L'eau se rapproche un peu trop vite à mon goût, et je m'accroche par pure réflexe de survie à la taille du bel amiral, froissant quelque peu le tissu.

J'attends que le choc vienne mais rien ne vient. J'ouvre les yeux après 5 minutes dans le noir complet car quand on ferme les deux yeux on voit plus rien. J'espère ne rien vous apprendre sinon consulter un psychologue dans les plus brefs délais.

- Alors, on se fait une belle petite frayeur avec une petite descente raide ?

- Très drôle. J'ai cru qu'on allait percuter en pleine face l'eau et qu'on allait couler !

- J'ai bien vu ça ! Aheem, sinon aurais-tu l'obligeance de me lâcher la taille. Loin d'être agréable cette étreinte mais il se trouve que je suis chatouilleux.

Aaaaaah ! Premier détail intéressant ! Je le relâche doucement comme si j'allais brutalement tomber face la première sur la glace et qu'il allait disparaître d'un coup !

- Pardon.

Il ne fait aucun commentaire et se contente de nous faire avancer un peu plus vite vers le lieu secret. J'observe autour de nous : rien qu'un horizon noir de mer infinie. Je retiens chaque détail comme si c'était la dernière fois que je voyais ça. Si je mœurs à nouveau, je veux l'être sans regret. Un poisson saute de temps à autre, à droite puis à gauche. On aperçoit parfois un monstre marin sortir soudainement de l'eau pour en manger un autre. La loi de la chaîne alimentaire n'est visiblement pas respectée ici. Je souris face à cet étrange vision du monde que j'ai devant moi. N'ayant plus rien à observer, je m'appuie contre lui, et observe son visage. Il a un visage ovale assez bronzé, avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et courts, une légère barbe apparaissant sur son menton. De la place où je suis-je ne peux pas l'étudier plus longuement comme si je le ferais s'il était de face. Je sais aussi qu'il a, sur ses cheveux, un cache yeux vert pour dormir et que ces yeux sont bruns. Il est si mignon notre Kuzan ! 3

Sentent un regard sur lui, il baisse la tête et nos regards se croisent. Je lui souris gentiment comme si j'étais un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

- Qui sera présent à ce bal ? _le questionnais-je._

- Sengoku y sera forcement avec Garp et Tsuru, ensuite mes deux collègues Borsalino et Sakazuki. Après il y aura ls vice-amiraux et les corsaires qui souhaitent y participer. Il faut ajouter une cavalière à chacun et ça nous fait déjà un beau monde.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Gros mensonge !

Je me fais littéralement dessus à savoir que je vais être en présence de tous les hauts gradés à cette fête. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe dans ce monde le jour J où il y a une fête ?

- Pourtant, tu me sembles inquiète. Tes yeux ne mentent pas.

Que lui répondre ?

Oui, je te ment car je suis relativement inquiète du fait que :

1 – Je suis une inconnue dont tu ne connais rien pour le moment

2 – Mais que tu invites à un bal.

3 – Inconnue qui tombe du ciel, mais tu le sais pas.

4 – Et qui vient d'un monde parallèle.

5 – Sinon, comment va la famille ?

- Non, ça va t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que j'appréhende le fait de rencontrer des hauts gradés qui sont sûrement plus grands que moi.

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'un monstre marin sort de l'eau et tente de nous intimider à l'aide d'un rugissement des plus puissants et terrifiants.

- **_GRAAAAAAAOHHHH_** !

J'enfouis ma tête sur son torse effrayée comme jamais. ON VA MOURIR !

Kuzan dérape sur la glace et s'arrête à quelques mètres du monstre. Je crois qu'il va utiliser le fluide pour le faire partir, mais moi … Est-ce que je le possède ?

- Attends Kuzan ! J'ai envie d'essayer un truc …

- ?

- Aie confiance ! Fais moi une glace assez solide pour que je puisse être dessus sans tomber à l'eau, s'il te plait.

Il s'exécute, malgré une forte suspicion dans son regard.

- Merci !

Je retire mes talons hauts, pose le pied droit sur la glace et m'avance juste devant le monstre et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- **Dégage de notre chemin !**

Le monstre, haut comme une maison et large comme un lit, à la tête d'un dragon mythologique et au corps de serpent, ne bouge plus. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillent de peur, il s'écrase littéralement devant ma petite personne sous le regard interloqué de l'amiral blanc.

Je contemple la bête d'un peu plus près, il s'agit d'un serpent de mer avec des écailles bleu foncé, effrayant à souhait malgré ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Je n'ose pas l'approcher, le silence est pesant. Personne ne bouge, même pas moi, même pas le monstre.

- Hey, approche douce créature, je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Akany, je ne pense pas qu'il opère aussi facilement, _intervient Kuzan._

- Ohh que si ! J'avais un doute sur la possession éventuelle du haki des rois. Du fait que je l'ai utilisé sur lui, ne m'apporte pas grand-chose sauf, le fait que je sois désormais son maître.

- Maître ? Tu es le maître de ce monstre ? Que …. ?

- Yep. Je vais pourvoir le contrôler.

Entre temps, le serpent s'était timidement rapproché et nous nous observions curieux l'un et l'autre. Il est à craquer ce petit chou ! Je caresse tendrement le front de l'animal, avant de lui grimper au niveau de son cou.

- Bah voilà ! C'est pas plus difficile que ça finalement ! En avant, noble destrier des profondeurs maritimes ! Kuzan, nous te suivons !

Ce dernier me sourit à sa façon avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux avant de repartir vers notre lieu de fastivité. Je sens que la soirée sera relativement mouvementée pour un simple bal entre haut gradé de la Marine.

Que par tous les dieux des geeks et des fans de One Piece et par tous les caleçons de BARBE BLANCHE ! Souhaitez moi bonne chance !

- Je te nomme Austral, noble dragon. Tu es dorénavant ma monture.

La bête rugit comme si elle était contente d'avoir un maître et d'avoir un nom.

- Ensemble, nous parcourons les mers.

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX**

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX**

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX**

Voila un nouveau chapitre (En retard, oui je sais) J'ai un peu de mal entre toute les fictions ! Je commence un nouveau OS pour les anniversaires ! C'est Marco qui en sera la prochaine victime ^^ ! Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne fête de Noel et bonne année et BONNE SANTE !

GROS BISOUS BIEN BAVEUX :D

Chesca-Shan


End file.
